The Sane and the Psychotic
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Hinata Hyuga. Poor. Plain. Sane. Unnoticed by everyone except the only person whom she wants to go unnoticed by. Crazed ex-girlfriends, territorial issues, homicide and revengeful rivals. Sasuke Uchiha. Filthy rich. Selfish bastard. Gang leader. Psychopath. Noticed by everyone except the only person whom he wants to get noticed by. Madly in love with the unfortunate bluenette.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

Today would most definitely be the day she dies.

Out of all the damned people whom fate decided would fall for her, why did it have to be him?

He took a long drag of his cigarette as his eyes drifted to the ground, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Hinata innocently tilted her head to the left, "What?"

His onyx eyes snapped back at her, "I asked you a simple question. Are you with someone or not?"

If so, he would ensure that certain person would be out of the ten mile radius and/or six feet under the ground.

Whatever works best for his homicidal tendencies.

Hinata's eyebrows knit together, "N-no.."

To say she was terrified was an understatement. She was on the verge of peeing her pants.

Sasuke Uchiha was personally asking her about her love life. The Sasuke Uchiha. The seventeen year old psychopath slash gang leader of one of the most infamous gangs in Konoha.

She was currently pressed against a hard brick wall behind a nightclub. A nightclub that Sasuke's brother owned, unfortunately. Hinata's so called friend had guilt tripped her into coming to the future crime scene but Karin ditched her for some white haired guy as soon as they were let in.

Sasuke stared into her eyes and quite frankly, it creeped her out, "I saw you staring at me."

What?

Staring at him?

Hell, she was staring past him. His best friend who was currently her secret crush was standing right beside him. That's who she was staring at.

Conceited bastard.

Hinata shook her head, "I.. I wasn't! I think I should go now-"

She tried to leave but a toned arm stopped her from doing so as it blocked her from getting back to the exit door, "What's your name?"

Hinata gulped, "It's Hin..."

She quickly changed her mind about telling him her name. With that single piece of information, he would have the power to singlehandedly destroy her life.

She looked at the neighboring nightclub and her eyes were met with a neon sign that read 'Open', "...ope."

Sasuke arched an elegant eyebrow, "Hinope what?"

Hinata gulped around and looked around for her new surname because even if her life depended on it (which it currently did) she couldn't come up with a reasonable, realistic name. She saw the words 'Uchiha' on a billboard, advertising on his many family's business and their weekend specialty , "Chi...cken."

Sasuke knitted both of his eyebrows together, "Your name's Hinope Chicken?"

Hinata was mentally strangling herself for coming up with such a ridiculous name, "Yeah, that's me. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to get involved with a girl named 'Hinope' so I'll just be on my way."

Sasuke chuckled as he let his arm stay perfectly in place, "I think it's a cute made-up name, Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened.

She had just been caught lying to one of the most ruthless gang leaders in Konoha.

She ponders what picture they'll use for the evening news when they announce her mysterious sudden death.

Hinata gulped down the invisible lump that had mysteriously formed in her throat, "W-why did you ask for my name if you already know it?"

The ends of his lips slightly curved upwards, "Why did you lie about your name if you already know it?"

Hinata shut her eyes, attempting to keep the waterworks in, "I think I should go now.."

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't think so. So what are you doing here?"

Hinata was mentally saying her good-byes to her loved ones, especially Naruto, "My friends came here and they asked me to tag along."

Sasuke gave her a nod of acknowledgement, "I see. I see. Why are you trembling?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm n-not."

A mixture of horrible timing, Hinata's horrendous luck, and mother fucking nature had coincidentally forced her teeth to begin to chatter.

Sasuke sent her a look of disapproval, "I don't like liars."

He took a long drag of his cigarette and took it out of his plump lips that Hinata had subconsciously started staring at. He blew out the smoke into her face and she coughed, "And I don't like smokers."

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he took out the cancer stick and threw it on the ground. He lifted his expensive combat boot and stepped on it, "Just putting this out there, that was because I wanted to, not because you don't like smokers. Stop assuming so much."

It was totally because she didn't like smokers.

Hinata blinked and suppressed the urge to giggle in fear for her dear life, "Soo.. Can I g-What are you doing?!"

Of course when a muscular guy who's notorious for leaving people riding in hearses starts stripping in a dark, isolated alley way in front of you, one is going to assume the worst.

He took off his jacket, showing off his sleeveless shirt that revealed his rippling muscles and his custom gang tattoo on the lower part of his neck. He outstretched it towards his secret crush, "Take it."

Hinata violently shook her head, "I'll be okay if I just go home so-"

Sasuke gently grabbed her and she harshly shut her light lavender colored eyes, awaiting for the stab wound that would ultimately end her life.

It never came.

She opened one orb and then the other. She felt suddenly warmer and realized Sasuke had put on his jacket on her, "Th-thank you."

Sasuke nodded as Hinata avoided his piercing glare, "So you like Naruto, huh?"

Hinata gasped and shot her head up, "What?! No? Who told you that? Did Ino put you up to this?! Because if so, she's a filthy liar. Naruto? Who's Naruto? I don't even know anybody named Naruto. Naruto, as in the ramen topping but that's it.."

Her voice quickly began to fade out as she finished her ridiculous spiel, "I have to go back home to the 'Chicken' residence, so if you don't mind me, I'll just be on my way then."

Sasuke grabbed her hand as he looked away, "I'll take you home."

Hinata gulped, "I'll be fine, walking home. I'm sure no one-"

He stoically looked down at her, "I'm going to be the one to escort you home and that is final."

Hinata nodded, "That's great but it's just that..."

He stopped walking which resulted in her abrupt stop. He rose an elegant eyebrow, "It's just that what?"

Hinata began taking big breaths in order to savor her last breath of life, "It's just... Well, I'm sure you've been drinking tonight."

Sasuke returned to his cool composure, "Are you indirectly referring to me as an alcoholic?"

Damn it. Sasuke truly needs to stop attempting to be funny because it obviously is not his forte and making Hinata prepare for an early death.

Hinata nervously gaped at the taller boy, "N-no! I was just saying you look like you've had a couple illegal liquids in your life. Not that I'm judging you and your hoodlum ways! Hoodlum? Who said the word hoodlum?! Nope, not me! Am I going to die? No, I can't. I haven't even told Naruto my feelings yet and I haven't handed in my book report yet! 'PRVR' headlines 'dead teenage girl found in dark, dark alleyway with missing book report assignment'. Oh no! Is it getting hot out here or-"

Her ridiculously long thought-to-be her-last-words were cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers. Hinata's eyes widened and she was too stunned to reply to Sasuke's abrupt kiss. He let his lips linger on her unresponsive ones for several seconds.

Quite frankly, it was the best four seconds of his life.

And the most shocking four seconds of hers.

He dragged his lips away from hers and dreamily opened his onyx eyes to meet hers, "You talk too much."

Hinata quickly nodded and made a zipping motion over her mouth with her hand that wasn't currently being occupied with Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gave her a nod of acknowledgement and began walking back to the back doors, passing by a few short, dumpsters.

Hinata gasped and she quickly clung to Sasuke which he didn't mind.

At all.

He let go of her sweaty hand and slung a protective arm over her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Everything at the moment.

Hinata began to stammer, "Th-there's a dead guy in that dumpster!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he surveyed the unconscious form, "He's breathing."

Hinata sighed as she began to analyze one of Sasuke's jealousy caused victims, "Wait! I know him."

"You do?"

"Yeah, he was talking to me earlier and offered me a drink. If I remember correctly, his name's Hidan.."

Sasuke nodded and began to lead her away from the dumpster, "Let's go."

"B-b-but shouldn't we get him help?"

Sasuke smirked as he led Hinata back inside, "Nah, he'll be okay."

As long as he never attempts to interact with Hinata ever again.

Hinata nodded, deciding it'd be wiser to not go against the guy who could potentially be charged with her murder, "O..okay."

Sasuke abruptly stopped walking, "Go inside and wait there for me. I have something I need to do."

Hinata merely walked away while Sasuke waited for the door to completely be shut. He quickly reached into all four of his pockets and took out his multiple cigarette packs. He dumped them in the dumpster an unconscious Hidan was residing in and went back inside.

Though they were very much alike, both making him occasionally smile (or slightly smile. Hell, however close Sasuke Uchiha comes to smiling), both subconsciously relieved him in his stress, he was addicted to both, and both gave him a feeling of content but at the end of the day his precious Hinata was way (wayyyyy) more important than tobacco on a stick.

Sasuke found Hinata leaning against the wall next to the door. He took ahold of her hand and began to lead her through the crowd when suddenly, a drunken slob slung his arms on Sasuke's broad shoulders.

"Sauce...Gay!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I told you to stop calling me that a long time ago, Naruto!"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, "And I told you to start buying me ramen buffets but did that happen? Nope."

Sasuke rolled his jealousy incrusted eyes, "Okay, congratulations. Good-bye."

He took another swig of his beer and pointed back and forth from Sasuke to Hinata, "Did you confes-"

A blush immediately painted Sasuke's face, "Alright, that's it! Let's go take you home."

"Take me home too," said a disorient Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took him under his shoulder as Hinata jumped at the chance to make physical contact with Naruto's body.

Hell, if Sasuke decided to just slit her throat and leave her in the middle of the woods, at least she'd die knowing she touched the ramen industries' best customer's sweaty orange jacket.

Yay. (?)

Sasuke led them to his expensive car and seated Naruto in the front, purposely leaving his seat belt. He opened the door for Hinata and she humbly nodded, "I live by-"

"He probably already knows where you live!"

Stalker much.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"No, I don't. He's a drunk fool."

Hinata nervously laughed and gave him the directions to her house, "I'm going to drop off Naruto first."

Oh great.

Her only possible witness to her murder and he would soon be gone. But eh, it's not like he would be much help in he court hearing either.

It was a short drive to Naruto's house. Sasuke parked the car and dragged Naruto out of the car as Hinata, (as creepy as it was), was dreamily staring at an extremely disoriented Naruto.

Sasuke let him on the front grass as Hinata rolled down her window to say her most likely last words to Naruto, "Good night, Naruto. Sweet dreams."

She quickly rolled up the windows of Sasuke's car and avoided looking out the window to prevent seeing slash hearing Naruto's response.

If she did, she would see Sasuke glaring daggers into Naruto's being. He rolled his eyes and hopped back into the drivers' seat, "Wait, you're just going to leave him like that?!"

Sasuke stood silent for a second, "You're right. I should do something."

He got out of the car and walked to his backyard. He returned to the front yard with a beastly looking dog and a bag of dog food in the other hand. He poured the dog food over Naruto's 'swim suit area' and let go of Kiba's dog.

Sasuke wiped his hands on Naruto's favorite jacket as Akamaru began sniffing where the sun doesn't shine. He whistled away and back into the car as Hinata fumbled with her fingers.

He silently and quickly drove away before Akamaru took a bite of his midnight snack. Hinata nervously gulped as she realized he was actually taking her to her house and not to her doom!

Phew.

He parked outside her house and unbuckled his seatbelt, "Thanks for giving me a ride home.."

Sasuke nodded and began inching closer to her as she stared at the deserted house, "I better go n-"

And once again, for the second time that night their lips met. And now that Hinata wasn't in that scary background anymore, she wasn't as scared. Without even realizing it, she had begun to respond back just as Sasuke was about to pull away. She closed her eyes and gently kissed him back.

It's the least she could do since despite all the ridiculous things she said to the guy who can destroy her life with a single hand gesture, he didn't strangle her to death.

And even though it ashamed her to a very far extent; voluntarily kissing someone she had never even as so spoken to before slash whom she was sure would be the cause of her abrupt death, her heart was beating as if it was on a drug of some sort on its own accord.

If he didn't slit her throat right there and then, well...a heart failure would then surely be the cause of her early death.

Sasuke pulled back to make eye contact with a blushing Hinata. He smirked and opened the door as he pushed it out, "Good night and get out."

Hinata gaped at him but calmly did as she was told, "Good night."

He closed the door and buckled on his seat belt again. He began the short drive back to the nightclub. He smirked he saw a flustered Hinata fumble with her house keys in his rearview mirror, "Hinope Chicken... She's definitely a psychopath. Just how I like them."

Bi-polar bastard.


	2. Pencil

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

At least she'd never see him again right?

Wrong.

"Hinata Hyuga, please report to the main office, Hinata Hyuga," said the intercom above her locker.

Hinata knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she went inside the office, "Excuse me, Shizune. I was called down here."

Shizune looked up from her desk, "The principal would like to see you. Go right ahead."

Hinata smiled at her and said her thanks as she walked to Tsunade's door. She heard the busty woman state her joy for 'Christmas had come early for her' and was given access to enter after three knocks, "Do you need something from me?"

Tsunade was counting the three large stacks of money in her hand, "All of your classes have been moved."

Hinata gaped at her, "What?! Why?"

Tsunade shook her head as she drooled over the bribery money in her hand and handed Hinata a piece of paper, "Here's your new schedeule. Don't ask any questions."

It's not like she was given bribery money by a dangerous gang leader to switch all of her classes to switch his! She's a professional, (just ignore the numerous, empty liquor bottles strewn over her office floor.)

That's ridiculous!

Hinata quietly took her schedule and speed walked to her new class. Hinata walked in and everyone stared at her. She gulped as she took a quick glance at the class and talked to Iruka.

"Everyone this is Hinata. That is all, you can sit down now, wherever you'd like," Hinata nodded as she surveyed the classroom when her eyes landed on him.

Her eyes widened.

Fuck.

He smirked at her and he even had the audacity to wink at her. She shook her head and speed walked to the back of the classroom. She took the open seat next to the right window. She scrambled to get her notebook out and catch up.

She heard footsteps near her and she closed her eyes shut hoping it wouldn't be Sasuke.

She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke hovering over the desk next to hers with his belongings as he spoke to the current resident of said chair, "Get out of that seat or I'll kill your parents by five o'clock today."

The poor kid quickly picked up his belongings and scrambled away, leaving what was left of his dignity behind. Sasuke's lips slightly curved upwards as Hinata gulped. Hinata dropped her head to avoid his obvious gaze.

Sasuke Uchiha was not one to beat around the bush. Hinata heard a desk scraping towards her.

Crap.

She looked up to see Sasuke's sex god of a face approximately three inches away from hers, "Hi."

Hinata gulped and looked elsewhere, "H-hello."

He chuckled and slung a toned arm over her shoulders, "I've missed you."

Yeah, it's been approximately forty eight hours. How had he survived?

Hinata nodded her head while attempting to think of a way to get out of this when the classroom door shot open. Naruto limped inside as he clutched a bag of ice to his 'dingus' area. Hinata gasped and quickly stood up, making Sasuke's arm slide off, "Naruto! Are you okay?!"

Naruto blinked as he stared at the blue haired girl residing next to the murderous aura radiating lunatic.

Who the hell was she?

He looked left, right and left again, "Hello?"

He limped over towards his best friend and sat in the desk in front of Hinata. Hinata sat down and awkwardly tried to get herself together, "Hello, Naruto."

He gave her a nod of acknowledgment, completely oblivious to the numerous ways Sasuke was currently debating on how he would end Naruto's life. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pink tint on her cheeks and re-slung his arm over her shoulder, "Go sit elsewhere. Can't you see that she doesn't want you near her?"

Hinata gaped as Naruto sent him a 'what the hell saucegay', "Come on, I'm here to talk to you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Let me rephrase that, I don't want you near her."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together, "What's with you today? Anyways, Kiba! I'm going to kill your dog! He bit me in places that should not be bitten!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he sat down in front of him, "Shut up, Naruto! Akamaru did nothing wrong! He's a bigger angel than baby jesus!"

Naruto scoffed, "Angel? He almost bit my 'what-separates-the-bees-from-the-birds'! "

Sasuke smirked, "Perhaps next time."

An anime sweat drop appeared on her forehead as she heard more gang members fill her surroundings, "It must be a very youthful experience to get rabies!"

"I hope you get rabies for even talking ill of Akamaru!"

"I hope your mom gets rabies!"

"At least I'm still pretty!"

"Ino, that has absolutely nothing to do with Akamaru being put down! Get your shit together."

Kiba threw his hands in the air, "First, my dog! Now my girlfriend!"

Hinata's lower lip quivered as Sasuke darkly chuckled at the unraveling argument, "P-please, let's all just.."

Naruto 'psh'ed, "They're both dogs in my opinion."

Kiba stood up and slammed his hands onto his desk, "That's it."

He took Naruto's collar and pushed him into Hinata's desk, resulting in Naruto's head hitting hers.

It was the best 0.6 seconds of her life.

In a way, that's kind of sad.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Hinata rub her lightly bruised forehead and stood up, "You bastards hurt her!"

Hinata let her hand fall to her side and shook her head, "N-no, they didn't. I'm okay."

But it was too late.

Sasuke grabbed a still bickering Naruto and Kiba and clutched the top of their shirts, "I'm going to kill you both."

He got into the wrestling trio as Lee made his encouraging comments in the background and Shino, Ino, Sai, Temari and Gaara made bets about who would be the one to die.

Hinata gaped and everything suddenly went by in a blur. Punches were thrown and bruises were formed. The three muscular bickering seventeen-year-olds suddenly flew through one of the large windows.

The window shattered into tiny pieces as Hinata stared in horror. Hinata quickly stood up and looked at what was left of the window to see them reflexively land without error or one of them dying.

Hinata's eyes widened as they continued to fight as if they hadn't just jumped out of the fourth floor. She gaped as everyone indifferently continued what they were previously doing.

The teacher who had witnessed the whole thing merely cleared his throat, "Anyways, can everyone take out yesterday's homework?"

Hinata's jaw dropped as the classroom suddenly became quiet. Her mouth repeatedly opened and closed as she pointed to the window, where Sasuke was previously sitting at, and the poor kid who had crawled away in fear of the remaining days of his parents' lives, "May I go to the bathroom?"

She was never one to skip class, nonetheless one with Naruto in it but that was just insane. She quickly took the pass and resided in the girls' bathroom. She had decided she would go home and speak to her father about speaking to Tsunade about her sudden schedule change and hopefully get it switched back. When the bell rang indicating it was time for lunch, Hinata thought it'd be safe for her to go. Hinata poked her head out of the girls' bathroom and looked left, right and left again.

No Sasuke.

She let out a sigh of relief and quickly dove inside the crowded cafeteria. She kept an eye out for the homicidal gang leader. She quickly got her lunch tray and aimed to head out towards the door when her meal was suddenly splattered on the floor.

Sasuke had slapped her lunch out of her hands! Deliberately. The bastard didn't even try to make it look as if it was an accident. He bluntly slapped the tray out of her hands. He indifferently stared down at the wasted food and clicked his tongue, "Well then, it seems as if I have to take you out to dinner tonight since I accidentally ruined your lunch."

Hinata swallowed the invisible lump in her throat, "No, that's alright. There's no need for that. I wasn't even that hungry anyways."

Sasuke just nodded and began to nonchalantly walk away, "Alright, since I don't have anything to do tonight such as taking you out for dinner, I guess I'll just burn down your house to occupy my time."

Hinata gasped and clutched the hem of his band t-shirt.

And at that very moment, Hinata had just gained approximately ninety eight percent of the female population in Konoha High's hate.

She really shouldn't have touched him. The cafeteria broke into low murmurs as people placed bets on the length of Hinata's remaining life span.

Sasuke turned his head around and rose an elegant eyebrow, "Hm?"

Hinata gulped and stared at the floor, "I'll go to dinner with you."

Sasuke smirked, "I'll pick you up at seven o'clock sharp."

Hinata nodded and loosened her hold on his shirt. The smug bastard walked away with a smirk plastered on his face. Hinata sighed and quickly retreated to the girls' bathroom, completely oblivious to the turmoil that was currently going on to her surroundings.

She had just been put on numerous 'Who to kill' lists.

She quickly walked back inside the girls' bathroom and slid down one of the walls to wait until school ended. Unbeknownst to her, severeal delusional fangirls had followed her in. Hinata gulped as they all cornered her.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Are you his maid or something?"

"What's his favorite color? You have 0. 7 seconds to answer. Wrong!"

She didn't even have time to answer. (Not that she knew what it was anyhow.)

Fucking lunatics.

Karin, her so-called friend, was there sending her glares when it was practically her fault that Hinata was in this predicament, "I saw you leaving the 'Sharingun' with him on Friday! She probably gave him a blow job. You're a slut!"

One of the girls in the far corner who was writing everything down for the weekly 'Sasuke Uchiha' fan club's newspaper yelled out, "What does his dick taste like?"

Hinata looked left, right, and left again as she was kept being questioned by these psychotic girls.

A much older girl scoffed, "Who do you think you are touching him? We should cut off that unworthy hand!"

Was she the only sane girl here in Konoha High?"

Ehh, probably.

A brunette then took out a switch blade and flipped it open, "Gladly."

Well, on the semi-bright side, at least then she'd have an excuse to not go to dinner with Sasuke.

"Get the hell out of the way," said the blonde girl from earlier whom she recognized as Ino.

"Ino," Tayuya exclaimed as she crossed her arms in front of her beginners bra, "What do you want?"

Ino rolled her eyes as she grabbed a trembling Hinata by the elbow and stood her up, "I'm taking her elsewhere."

Tayura rose an eyebrow, "Why? You used to be one of us, doing the same exact things to girls like her."

Ino began pushing people out of her way as she dragged Hinata along, "And that's why I'm not one of you anymore."

Ino let go of her hold on Hinata's elbow, "Start walking faster."

Hinata gulped and speed walked until they turned a corner. Ino gently pushed her against a wall as she poked her head into the hall to see if anyone had followed. Ino sighed and fixed her hair, "Get into the janitors' closet and stay there for the remainder of lunch."

Hinata blinked, "Are you going to lock me in there because I-"

Ino shook her head and laughed, "No! Sasuke just had some business to take care of and he told me to ensure your safety. After lunch ends, go straight to the rest of your classes. Don't worry, he's not going to be there because of personal matters."

Hinata sighed and nodded, "But how do I know th-that you're not secretly still one of those girls who wants to decapitate me?"

Ino laughed, "Because I'm with Kiba. If you touched Kiba, then I would slit your throat but anyways, have a nice day."

Ino bid her farewell to Hinata as she hid in the janitors' closet until the bell for lunch ended. She quickly went to her locker, got her belongings, and dove for her next class.

She quickly sat in the front, just to make sure no one from Sasuke's fanclub decided to slit her throat and spill blood all over her history textbook. She would be protected by the teacher, right?

The class had broken into ridiculous murmurs.

"I heard that she and Ino fought for Sasuke's love."

"I heard she threatened Sasuke to have dinner with her!"

"That whore!"

"Stupid bitch!"

Hinata gulped and swallowed the lump in her throat as she began to relax for she heard the teachers' footsteps enter the room. She looked up to greet the teacher when she was met with a piercing glare.

Oh no.

Fuck.

"You're Hinata? I'm Anko, your new history teacher," said the woman with a smirk plastered on her face.

She was the one who recommended cutting her hand off!

Crap.

Anko walked up to her with a very large pile of papers in hand, "Here's everything that you missed from the past month. I expect all of it to be done by the end of the period. Enjoy."

Hinata sighed and began her work. At the end of the day, a very sore Hinata speed walked out of Konoha High. She saw Neji's car straight ahead and Sasuke with several of his gang members aside him in the corner of her eye. Hinata gulped and began to almost jog to Neji's car. She got in and avoided her name being called.

Neji started the car, "How was schoo-"

Hinata looked through her window and her eyes were met with a murderous aura radiating Sasuke, "Drive! Just drive!"

Neji simply rose his eyebrows and drove away. Hinata sighed as he quickly dropped her off to attend his afternoon university classes. She sighed as she leaned against the door of the empty house.

Less then ten seconds later, there was a heavy pounding on the door. Hinata knitted her eyebrows as she looked through the peep hole to see a fuming Sasuke.

He followed them home!

Hinata gulped and decided it would be best to pretend no one was home. Several minutes of ruthless, constant doorbell ringing passed until Sasuke spoke, "It seems as if no one is home."

Hinata sighed as everything stood quiet for a few minutes. She decided to peek out her window to see if he had really left. She quickly gasped as he held up a lighter to one of her father's greatest possessions and ran to the kitchen. She ran out of her house with a fire extinguisher in hand.

She quickly turned it on and extinguished the flaming bush, "Why'd you just do that?!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "So you were home after all."

Hinata gaped as she stared at the deformed bush of her father and back at Sasuke, "My dad fixes that bush every single day so it stays as an exact replica of him! Half of him is gone!"

Sasuke shrugged, "It'll grow back. Anyways," he stepped closer to here, "Who the hell was that?"

"Who?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't play stupid. The guy who just took you home!"

Hinata shook her head in disbelief, "He's my cousin."

Sasuke nodded, "But that's not what I came here for."

That's totally what he came there for.

Hinata sighed, "What d-did you come here for then?"

Sasuke blinked and reached into his pocket. He outstretched his hand towards her and opened it to reveal a weird looking pen with the 'Sharingun' emblem on it, "You...You being as stupid as you are left this in first period today."

She narrowed her eyes at the pencil. She picked it up and tried not to look confused.

She had never seen that pencil in her life.

"Thanks? My father liked that bush more than he likes me!"

Sasuke nodded, "You're welcome. I'll come by at seven o'clock sharp. Get pretty and no casual clothing."

He simply walked away and into his expensive car, leaving a very dazed off Hinata by herself.

She gaped at him and what was left of her dad's precious bush sculpture of himself. A small part of it quickly set back on fire and she quickly put it out. She waved her hands in the air, "How does that even happen?!"

Hinata sighed at her terrible luck. Practically every female, including one of her teachers, wanted her dead. She almost got her hand cut off by said teacher. She had a date with a psychopath tonight.

And worst of all, she would have to explain to her strict father why half of his face and right upper chest was burned to the ground.

How joyful.


	3. My date with an arsonist

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

You can't force someone to love you with a death threat...

Hinata gulped at the cold switchblade pressed at her throat, "Did I say I was sick? You must have mistaken me with my stutter and all. I-I meant I'm excited for our date! Yes, that's what I meant."

...or maybe you can.

Sasuke flipped close his switchblade and put it into his pocket, "I don't make mistakes."

Hinata gulped and let out the breathe she had been holding as Sasuke stepped back. She pressed her skinny fingers to her fully-in-tact throat as she leaned on her house door, "Where would you like to g-go exactly?"

Sasuke rose an elegant eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to go on this date with me?"

Because she doesn't want to go on a date with a psychedelic gang leader.

No offense.

Hinata viciously shook her head as if her denial was the only thing standing between life and death, "You're wrong. I do want to g-go on a date with you."

Sasuke 'tch'ed, "I'm not forcing you to go on this date with me. It's whatever."

Says the maniac whom is currently holding a lit lighter less than 0.6 of a centimeter from her house walls.

She would love to say bye, to say good riddance to this short-lived semi-romance.

If only he wasn't indirectly threatening to burn her mediocre home down to ashes.

Sigh.

"I love going on dates with arsonists," she bitterly mumbled as she closed the door and began to follow him to his car. At least he had the decency to open the shotgun door for her.

He closed the door and went to the drivers' seat. He started up the car and began driving, "Any girls at school give you any trouble?"

"N-no," Hinata inquired as she turned her head the other way.

Sasuke slightly raised his eyebrows before they casually relaxed into place, "Alright. Good. Now tell me the truth."

"Just a couple but that's it. I'm fine."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "I won't let anyone hurt you. And if anyone even tries to lay a finger on you, I will slaughter their entire families and destroy anything and everything they have ever loved."

Because that makes her feel oh-so-much better.

Go re-read that in a sarcastic tone.

Hinata gulped and strapped on her seatbelt, "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you'd like."

"How about that barbecue place by the mayor's office? It's cheap and fast."

Sasuke accelerated his expense car up, "I don't want cheap and fast. You deserve only the finest things and why do you wish for a short-lived date? Do you perhaps not want to be with me?"

Hinata gulped and whispered, "Oh god."

Unfortunately for Hinata, not only was he a psychopath but he was a psychopath with great hearing.

Sasuke scoffed, "Why the hell are you terrified? Why are you scared?"

"Cause if I tell you that I don't want to be with you, you may slit my throat in my sleep."

It's happened before.

Sasuke vigorously shook his head, "I wouldn't do such a thing," he paused for several seconds," Well, not to you anyways."

Oh.

That was almost, kinda, sorta, semi-sweet in a psychedelic sort of way.

Hinata fumbled with her fingers, "So you wouldn't be upset if I didn't want to be with you?"

He'd be furious.

Sasuke merely shook his head and lied, "Not at all."

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief, "So I can go home?"

"Not exactly. I'll give three choices. Choice A; you kiss me. Choice B; you go on this date with me. Choice C; I mercilessly kill your entire family," he nonchalantly answered.

Whatever happened to him not being upset if she didn't want to be with him?

What a nutcase.

Hinata gaped at the nutcase, "B-b-but I thought-you! I! But! You said you wouldn't be mad."

"I lied."

He does it all the time.

Psycho.

"I hate my life," Hinata muttered under her breath.

"I wonder if you'll hate your life more when I slaughter your family."

Silence filled the car as tears filled Hinata's eyes.

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm sorry. That was terrible wordplay. I thought a joke would clear the air or something."

A realistic semi-joke about a maniac killing her family would surely break the tension in the air, right?

Wrong.

Hinata rubbed her eyes with her palms, "Can I please go? You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. Just make your choice."

Hopefully one that won't leave her as an orphan.

Hinata bit her lower lip, "If I go on this date with y-you, I don't have to kiss you right?"

"Not unless you want to."

Oh, trust me.

She doesn't want to.

Well, not at the moment anyways.

Hinata huffed out a big sigh of air, "I guess we'll go on a date."

Out of the corner of Hinata's eye, she could've sworn Sasuke's lips turn slightly upwards. She brushed the thought off as a mere delusion developed from fright.

"Nothing expense," she added for reassurance.

"I'll let you choose the place since it is our first date."

'And hopefully the last,' Hinata thought in her head.

"H-how about Choji's?"

"No."

"Tayu?"

"No."

"Ichiraku ramen?"

Sasuke immediately turned his head to face her and glared at her. She almost peed her pants, "Why the hell do you want to go there? Is it cause Naruto works there? Do you want to see Naruto or something?!"

Hinata gaped at him and shook her head, "No..Not all. Why are you jealous?"

"Number one, I'm jealous cause I like you. A lot. Number two, I don't get jealous."

Hinata muffled out a giggle, "You just contradicted yourself."

Fucking nutcase.

Sasuke huskily chuckled, "What I'm saying is... Let's say theoretically speaking, if a waiter complimented you on your beautiful eyes, then tomorrow he would 'theoretically' wake up in the Gulf of Mexico. I wouldn't kill him. If he asked for your number or winked at you, then I would strangle him with my bare hands."

How lovely.

Sarcasm intended.

Hinata merely shook her head, "That's crazy talk. Anyways, I really do l-like Ichiraku's ramen. It's my favorite."

Sasuke's pressed his lips into a tight line and began driving to Ichiraku's ramen shop, "If Naruto is there, we're leaving. Not that I'm the jealous type or anything but I won't hesitate to put him in a coma if he does or says anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Hinata nodded and the car went unsettlingly silent until it stopped in front of Ichiraku's ramen shop. Sasuke turned off the car, got out and opened Hinata's car door. She put a lock of hair behind her ear, "Thank you."

He opened the door for her and let her in. And obviously it was most definitely not Sasuke's day. The first thing that hit Sasuke's eardrums made him want to burn the entire neighborhood down to ashes, "Sasuke! Hinata! You guys came just as I was finishing my shift. What luck!"

Sasuke wouldn't call it luck.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend slash worst enemy slash childhood friend slash rival for Hinata's affections and Hinata just smiled and waved. Naruto threw her a toothy grin, "I hope you guys don't mind me joining you."

Hinata waved her hands in the air brushing it off, "We don't mind. Please join us."

Sasuke grit his teeth together at the slight blush on Hinata's cheeks that he himself had not produced, "I mind."

Naruto playfully slapped Sasuke's back, "Don't be like that Sasuke. No one likes a sour puss, right? Come on, let's sit."

Hinata sat down in one of the six open stools. Naruto sat down next to her and talked to her about Kakashi's unorthodox teaching ways. Sasuke, still standing, rose an eyebrow as Naruto continuously made Hinata laugh. He pressed his palms together, placed them in between Naruto and Hinata and proceeded to split them apart. He was much gentler with the palm that was on Hinata's side unlike the palm that was on Naruto's side.

Naruto fell off his seat and Sasuke grumpily sat in Naruto's previous seat. He sent a glare towards Naruto as he rubbed his aching buttocks, "Being rude isn't going to impress Hinata."

Naruto rose his eyebrows at the glare that Sasuke was directing at him, "Or killing me."

Naruto dusted himself and sat down on an anxiety-stricken Hinata's left side, "Anyways, as I was saying-"

His sentence was cut midway by an irked Sasuke, "Let's order. Ichiraku, I'll take two bowls pork ramen. Get whatever you'd like Hinata."

"I'd like a bowl of shrimp ramen, that's it," Hinata shyly said as she tried to hurry the date up.

"And I'd like-"

Sasuke shot a glare towards Naruto, "You get nothing!"

Naruto rose his eyebrows and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder much to Sasuke's dismay, "Fine, since I get nothing to eat, I'll just have to eat Hinata."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Hinata's face turned into the darkest shade of crimson red in existence and Naruto sent him a toothy grin in return, "Seven bowls of Naruto's favorite ramen!"

Naruto laughed, "Now get your ramen-stained hands off my woman!"

Hinata vigorously shook her head, "I-I-I'm not his 'woman', I'm not his anything."

But she would soon be his everything.

Sasuke let out a small grunt. The sight of his worst enemy (also best friend, not that he would ever admit it) making goo-goo eyes at the girl who made his heart skip five hundred ninety nine beats a minute made him sick to his stomach, "I'm going to go inside the kitchen to check up on whatever."

Sasuke stood up and walked in the kitchen as if he owned the place, which he in fact did. It was his birthday present for his fourteenth birthday from his uncle, Madara. He even had the decency to hire Naruto, to give him impossible hours in an attempt to make his lovely life miserable.

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He's a good kid."

Hinata innocently knitted her eyebrows together, "A good kid? He tried to burn down my house-on multiple occasions!"

Naruto let out a husky laugh, "So yeah, he likes fire! And he leads a gang! And he's left a couple people in a coma! So?! That doesn't make him a bad person."

That totally makes him a bad person.

Naruto took a big whiff of the aroma in the air, "He may have some faults here and there but he's a good guy on the inside. Deep, deep, deep, and I mean, deep in there, he's a good kid. Perhaps you should give him a chance. You should hear the way he talks about you."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks, "He talks about me?"

Naruto winked at her, "Is that a blush I see? Awww."

If he had looked up, he would've noticed Sasuke's deadly glare from the kitchen window as Naruto pinched Hinata's flushed cheeks. Sasuke grit his back teeth and reached into his pocket. He took out a tiny plastic bag filled with black powder. He opened the little baggy and deposited half of the contents into Naruto's first bowl of favorite ramen.

He smirked.

He went back to the stools as Hinata and Naruto spoke at a low volume. He sat down on Hinata's right and surveyed the suddenly-now-crowded-with-his-deranged-fangirls restaurant. He rose an eyebrow at the lustful stares but he didn't question it.

He put his chin in his palm like a whiny child whose favorite pacifier had been taken away. It was kind of cute in a 'what-the-hell' kind of manner.

Ichiraku placed a bowl in front of each of them. He smiled at them and quickly hurried away in fear of the deadliest mixture of all which consisted of Sasuke's glare, Sasuke's murderous aura, Sasuke, Sasuke's eerily atmosphere, the fact that was someone was having a date within his own date, Sasuke, Sasuke overall and the fear for his life expectancy if he loitered around.

So he left Naruto to his own doom.

"You two seem so smug," Sasuke bitterly inquired as he left his meal untouched, "When's the goddamn wedding?"

Hinata put down her spoon and semi-pitifully looked at Sasuke as she feared for her life, "Sasuke, please don't get the wrong idea."

Naruto continued to slurp on his ramen as the restaurant became eerily quiet. Sasuke nonchalantly chuckled, "The wrong idea? Oh so there's not going to be a wedding? You guys are going to elope then."

"Sasuke, please stop making a big deal out of this," Hinata shyly insisted as she kept feeling tiny, non-existent spikes puncture her skin.

"She's right, maybe you should just go get some fresh air and calm down," Naruto said through chubby cheeks, "It's not like she'll miss you," he playfully laughed as Sasuke felt as if a bullet had pierced his heart. He was semi-tempted to stick Naruto's head into an oven, "Kidding!"

Hinata opened her mouth as if to say something but she quickly introduced her top lip to her bottom lip.

Sasuke clicked his tongue and stood up. He went outside and took a big breath in and exhaled out. The tight line on lips quickly transformed into a conniving smirk. He nonchalantly walked back in, "Is that Sakura and Rock Lee? What are they doing making out...sixty feet away from this very spot...far,far away from my Hinata?"

Naruto picked up his bowl and flew out of the very much crowded shop. Ten footsteps out of the door and he was out like a light. The black powder had resulted in an unconscious Naruto laying on the ground floor with his face in a bowl of hot soup.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's happy go lucky personality and continued to eat as a secretly gleeful Sasuke sat down next to Hinata, "We can finally start our date."

Hinata nodded and stayed silent. Sasuke didn't know what to say but he had to say something quick so they could engross in a conversation before Naruto realized Sasuke was an amazing actor and came back. Hopefully, the black powder had begun to work its magic. Sasuke attempted to go for a mere simple and pleasant ice-breaker.

Key word: attempted.

"My friend ,Zetsu, is a cannibal."

What a lovely conversation starter.

A now disgusted Hinata dropped her spoon in her bowl and pushed it towards the counter, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Sasuke mentally face palmed himself and looked towards the floor, "Anyways, what's up with you and Naruto?"

"Nothing," Hinata interrupted in fear of Naruto's life, "Nothing, I don't have a crush on him. What?! Why?! Who said that? Oh, I just said that. But I don't have a crush on him, I-I don't have a crush on anybody so there's no need for you to commit any homicides today. Especially ones that involve me! I'm a good person, my family may be a little poor so when those organizations come asking for donations, I don't answer the d-d-door but that doesn't make me a bad person which means you don't have to kill me with a butter knife."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow as she had just spoke the entire sentence in 1.6 seconds, "You're cute when you ramble."

And according to Sasuke, she's cute when she does everything else too.

But she's at her cutest when she's breathing, so he's most definitely not going to kill her in her sleep. (No sarcasm intended.)

Hinata let out a heavy sigh of relief, "When are you taking me home?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and stood up. He threw a couple of generous bills on the counter and nodded to an anxious Ichiraku, "Let's go, you obviously don't want to be here and I know why."

Hinata gulped.

Perhaps he had finally gotten it through his perfectly sculpted head that she did not want to get involved with him. Perhaps he realized he was too good for her. Perhaps he realized that he can't force someone he barely knows to love him...

"It's cause Naruto ruined the date. It's ruined so obviously we're going to have to go on another one by default."

...And perhaps not.

Hinata gaped at him as she followed him outside to his car with Naruto's almost lifeless body laying unnoticed several feet away, "Bu-bu-bu-but you said I only had to go on a date with you, that was the deal."

"But Naruto came so it doesn't count."

It did count and he knew it too. He just wanted a second date, a second chance with the girl of his dreams. Sasuke Uchiha always gets what he wants. Hinata is no exception.

Hinata sighed and nodded in order to lower the risk of the chance that someone whose name rhymes with Masuke Muchiha may slit her throat tonight. He opened the car door for her and she strapped on her seatbelt. Her eyes drifted to the window and her jaw nearly dropped, "Oh my-!"

Less than several feet away from Ichiraku's ramen shop, was an actual vender who was displaying tiny little voodoo dolls that were identical to Hinata. Sasuke got into the car and puzzlingly stared at Hinata, "What are you staring at?"

It seemed like Hinata was the only sane person in Konoha.

Hinata simply pointed a finger towards her window. Sasuke made his occasional 'tch' and left the car. Sasuke punched Izumi unconscious and dragged his unconscious body to a large dumpster nearby. He dumped Izumi's body in there and shut the upper lid. He went back to the mini-kiosk and set it into lovely flames with a black lighter. He hopped back into the driver's seat and stood still, "We should've went elsewhere more private. If you had chosen a more private place that my fangirls couldn't get in so easily, this wouldn't have happened."

Hinata gaped at him, "So you're saying this is my fault?"

"No," Sasuke inquired as an anxious Ichiraku came out of the shop with a fire extinguisher, "I didn't say that. I had only implied it."

Hinata vigorously shook her head as Sasuke began driving Hinata home, "Please just take me home. I'd like to forget this night ever happened. This-you-everything! E-everything that has happened has been absolutely ridiculous. I'm sorry to say this but please leave me alone."

Sasuke grit his teeth together and gripped the steering wheel harder as he accelerated his car towards Hinata's house, "I know you're probably debating on whether you should put a b-b-bullet through my head right now but please! I'm so sorry but we're just not compatible. Th-there's tons of fish in the sea!"

He's brought nothing but tears and fires. (Oh and that warm, fuzzy feeling he gave her when their lips locked, not that Hinata would ever admit it.)

Sasuke parked his car in front of Hinata's small, middle-class house, "There may be a lot of fish in the sea but you, Hinata, are a sea. My sea to be exact."

A light blush appeared on Hinata's upper cheeks. Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not stupid. You're obviously infatuated with Naruto and you did not enjoy this date."

Hinata's favorite part of the date was when it ended.

Hinata bit her tongue back and took off her seatbelt, "So we-we're good? You'll give up on me?

"I said I acknowledged your unrequited feelings for Naruto. I never said anything about giving up on you. Sasuke Uchiha is not a quitter," Sasuke bit her lower lip and stared into Hinata's eyes, "Especially when it comes to things he really wants."

Hinata gulped, wished him a good night and left the car. She disappeared into her less than decent house and Sasuke sighed.

You know what they say...

If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours. If it doesn't come back...Well then, you burn their house down.


End file.
